Hotel Romance
by bke.21
Summary: On her last night in a hotel? Ruby meets a couple who invite her to their room. Lets hope they aren't murders. Ruby/Blake/Pyrrha (Purrrruby) Written for my friend Ruby (tumbr: i-dont-fucking-know)
**I dont own RWBY, but if i did, the uniforms would be sluttier**

* * *

Ruby sighed, sitting at the edge of the hotel pool. It had been a long day, starting from six in the morning, when her older sister's water had broken. From then on, it had been patiently waiting at the hospital with her parents. After her niece was born, an emotional few hours followed, and now she was beat. It was also her last night at the hotel; she would take her flight home in the morning.

Since she had had a few sleepless nights this past week, she had decided to swim a bit before bed. It had worked in the past, exhausting herself physically so she could fall asleep quickly.

So she slipped into the water and set herself to swimming laps.

After a certain point, she realized she was not alone in the hotel's pool room. In the Jacuzzi to the side of the pool was a couple, two women chatting quietly, one's arm around the other. Ruby did her best to ignore them, swimming her laps dutifully. After finishing another one, she surfaced unknowingly right in front of the Jacuzzi, to see the two women making out. Something made her watch for a moment, until one of them spotted her. Embarrassed, she spun away to swim more.

She surfaced again, and when she got her bearings, she realized she was again in front of the Jacuzzi, where the two women were still making out. She stared, watching them passionately locking lips, and again the same one as before spotted her. Ruby spluttered awkwardly, the other woman smiling slightly before turning her full attention back to her lover. Ruby watched for a few more seconds, and then she turned away, to give the two some privacy. She swam a few more laps, deciding that it would be her last set.

When she surfaced, just by the ladder, the two women were standing at the lip of the pool, staring down at her. The one who had spotted her had black hair and toned abs, the other whose arm was around her had crimson hair and taller.

"Hi," the ravenette said.

"Hi," Ruby said back.

"So, I'm just gonna come out and say this," the ravenette began. "Pyrrha here has been bugging me for a threesome lately, and we both think you're pretty. So if you want to join us, come knock on 214. It may be a shot in the dark, but I figured it couldn't hurt to mention it. No pressure, we get it if you don't swing that way."

With that, they walked out of the pool area, leaving Ruby feeling confused and awkward.

After they left, Ruby dried off quickly and headed upstairs.

She climbed into bed, but her tactic to tire herself out was not working. Instead, what the ravenette had said seemed to stick in the back of her mind. Ruby had kissed women before, but only when drunk, and she had never done more than that. However, she could not deny that she had always wondered what sex with another woman would be like. When she turned over, closing her eyes in an attempt to sleep, flashes of the two women from the pool appeared, the duo naked and entangled.

Ruby sighed. All she had to do was go downstairs, and knock on 214. If she had a good time, then great. If not, she would never see them again.

It could be fun. And you've always wondered what it would be like. Here's your chance, on a silver platter.

Before she had truly committed to the decision, she was up and dressing, pulling on a t-shirt and shorts. She paused in the room, warring with herself.

Ruby decided.

Before heading to their room, she stopped at the front desk.

"Hi," she said.

"How can I help you?" the woman at the desk asked.

"Uh...I'm going to room 214."

The woman scrunched her brow. "Are you asking for me to switch your room?"

"Oh, no, not that," she said, feeling awkward. "I'm, um, meeting people."

She fidgeted, uncomfortable. The woman stared blankly.

"Look," she finally said, leaning towards the other woman, "I'm going to join a couple upstairs."

The woman's eyes widened. "Oh..."

"So, since I don't actually know them, and for all I know they could be, like, serial killers, I was wondering if, if I don't come back here in an hour, could you knock on 214 for me?"

The woman nodded. "Of course," she said, still blinking in shock.

"If I'm back here before an hour, then never mind, but I just want to be safe."

"I understand. I'll knock on 214 in an hour if you're not back by then."

"Thank you," Ruby said, turning to head upstairs.

When she got to their door, it took her a good few minutes before she actually knocked.

The door opened, and the ravenette grinned as she saw Ruby.

"She showed up," she called over her shoulder. The crimsonette came into view.

"Hi," the ravenette chirped, walking up to them.

Ruby hesitated, again feeling awkward, these two women staring expectantly at her. They were wearing t-shirts and pajama pants.

The ravenette moved aside. "Come in," she said, Ruby taking a deep breath as she walked into their room.

"What's your name?" the ravenette asked.

"Ruby."

"Pretty name. I'm Blake, this is Pyrrha."

Ruby stood in the center of the room. The two women walked closer, and again Ruby felt awkward.

"We don't bite," Blake soothed.

"Unless you want us to," added Pyrrha. Blake smiled at her, and then looked back to Ruby. She walked closer, sizing Ruby up.

"Pyrrha and I are going to start off. If it looks fun, just jump in. If at any point you want to leave, feel free. We won't hold it against you. Ok?"

Ruby nodded. She watched as the two women embraced, kissing. In seconds, it was as if they had forgotten that she was there. Hands began to travel, and it was obvious that they had been together for a while. Blake began to kiss at Pyrrha's neck, who loved it, moaning softly.

The two of them made it to the bed, where Blake began to slide up Pyrrha's t-shirt. Ruby watched as her stomach was exposed, Blake kissing her way up, towards her chest. Her breasts came into view, and Blake sucked at one, Pyrrha squirming breathlessly. Her shirt was pulled off and thrown off the bed, and Blake quickly dragged Pyrrha's pajama pants off. Pyrrha was commando underneath, so Ruby had a full view of her pussy, a small thatch of hair above it.

Pyrrha locked eyes with Ruby as Blake kissed downwards. She dipped her head to lap at Pyrrha's pussy, and Pyrrha groaned, taking the bedsheets in her grip. Ruby felt a bit awkward, watching these two lovers. But Pyrrha's soft sighs, and the view of her toned body, made her feel warm, made her tingle with arousal. Blake seemed to have forgotten Ruby as she dug her tongue into Pyrrha, teasing her way deeper into her lover's channel. Pyrrha, however, was still staring straight at Ruby. The intensity of her gaze made Ruby shiver, and then she decided, throwing caution to the wind, walking over to the bed. Pyrrha's eyes lit up with delight, and when Ruby climbed onto the bed, Blake dragged herself away from Pyrrha.

Ruby was unsure of what to do, but the two women took the lead, Pyrrha coming up onto her knees to kiss her. They locked lips, Ruby leaning into the smaller woman, hands running up her sides. Pyrrha took her hands, and directed them to her small breasts, where Ruby stroked, feeling the warm flesh. As she caressed and rubbed, Ruby felt Pyrrha's tongue poke at her lips. She opened up, Pyrrha's tongue sliding in to move against hers. Ruby groaned into the kiss, and felt Pyrrha do the same, a small sigh matching her own expression of delight.

"Now, now, Pyrrha darling, you have to share," Blake scolded, her voice husky with desire, hand coming onto Ruby's shoulder. Pyrrha broke off with a grin, and watched as Blake swooped in, replacing Pyrrha's lips. Ruby turned to Blake, sliding a hand up her shirt, feeling the firm flesh. Blake's breasts were larger than Pyrrha's, her skin slightly softer. Nevertheless, the feel of her bare skin excited Ruby.

Ruby groaned again as she felt Pyrrha kiss at her neck; she shifted, canting her neck slightly to give Pyrrha more access. As she moved, her shirt rose up a bit, revealing a swath of her pale belly. A hand reached out to stroke lazily along the expanse of flesh. Ruby shivered at the caress, not knowing and not caring just who was doing it.

Pyrrha began to kiss her way to Ruby's shoulder. Pulling her away from Blake for a moment, she grabbed the hem of Ruby's shirt and pulled it over her head. Ruby's own modest breasts were revealed, somewhere between the two other women in terms of size. Pyrrha's eyes lit up, and she pounced, sucking at Ruby's breasts, sampling the supple flesh. Blake joined her lover, Ruby gasping as the two women devoured her, tongues laving at nipples and teeth nipping at skin. Their hands directed Ruby to lie down, where she melted into the bed. She arched her back, those wet tongues and hot mouths sending tremors all through her. Her eyes widened when she felt a hand slide along her belly, dipping into her shorts. Ruby had not put on panties, so the hand quickly collided with her dripping sex. She cooed, lifting her lips to press her mound into the touch, glancing down to see that the hand belonged to Pyrrha. The blonde giggled around a mouthful of Ruby's breast, sliding her palm along Ruby's slit.

As Pyrrha began to slowly stroke Ruby's pussy, rubbing softly at her slit, Blake kissed her way back up, leaving Pyrrha alone at Ruby's breasts. Her mouth trailed up Ruby's neck until they locked lips again.

Pyrrha's hand took hold of the waistband, and Blake broke the kiss to watch her slide them down and toss them onto the floor. Ruby's pussy was on display, and she could not help but blush as these two stranger ogled her. Her instinct was to close her legs, but Pyrrha put her hands on Ruby's thighs, keeping them apart.

"It's beautiful," she said, Ruby relaxing a bit. Blake smiled at her and sat back, watching as Pyrrha went to work.

Her mouth traveled all around Ruby's belly and thighs, kissing at the soft flesh, making Ruby shiver. The tender touches from Pyrrha's lips made Ruby's lower lips wetter, juice slowly seeping out of her. Pyrrha's eyes lit up, and she slid her tongue up the slit, making Ruby arch her back and coo in pleasure.

"She tastes good," Pyrrha commented to Blake. "You taste good," she repeated to Ruby, who groaned, pushing her pussy up closer to Pyrrha's mouth.

Pyrrha wasted no further time, attacking Ruby's slit with her tongue. It slithered all around her folds, licking up the freely flowing moisture, dipping inside here and there. Ruby groaned and sighed at the sparks of pleasure being fired off at her pussy. As Pyrrha licked and lapped, one of her hands trailed up, over Ruby's belly, up to her breasts. Ruby watched, biting her lip, as the hand reached its destination, rubbing at a breast, teasing the supple flesh. She groaned, reveling in the contact, in the sensation of Pyrrha's warm hand against her own body. Her back arched further, head tossing briefly to the side. She caught a glimpse of Blake, her hands shoved into her pants, soft moans escaping her lips. The sight was so erotic, seeing this woman pleasure herself to the tableau of her own lover pleasuring another woman. It was wild, to Ruby, such a situation she now found herself in, but she loved it, that feeling arcing through her, arousal mounting ever so quickly.

She felt Pyrrha breathe on her clit, and her latest moan caught in her throat. Her eyes flickered back down to see Pyrrha hovering over her clit, wicked smile on her face. Another breath made Ruby purr and arch her back. Her head canted back on the pillow, and Pyrrha caught her by surprise, sucking her clit in between her lips. Ruby squealed, tensing up, and as Pyrrha sucked harder, fingers sliding all over Ruby's wet folds, an orgasm approached, like a train threatening to go off the rails.

The orgasm hit a few seconds later, arcing through her body, Ruby groaning softly as she trembled in its grasp. Her sweet cream spilled from her cunt, Pyrrha eagerly lapping it up. None of it escaped from her reach as she drank from Ruby's sex.

"How does she taste?" Blake asked.

Pyrrha did not answer; instead, she went over to Blake and kissed her. The two women moaned as they kissed, and it was not until they broke apart and Blake flashed Ruby a mouthful of her creamy cum, that Ruby realized that Pyrrha was sharing more than just her taste.

Blake swallowed with a loud gulp.

"Delicious," she commented. Ruby blushed.

Pyrrha kissed Blake again, her hands roving all over Blake's body. Her mouth quickly separated from Blake's and dragged down over her breasts and then down further. She slid down Blake's sweatpants, and now the three women were all stripped equally bare.

"Can I go down on one of you?" Ruby asked. The two women glanced over at her.

"Of course," Blake said. "You first," she told Pyrrha, who giggled excitedly.

Ruby watched as Pyrrha laid down, spreading her legs to give Ruby a wonderful view of her pussy. It was wet and slick, with dribbles of her juice leaking out copiously.

"Get to it," Blake told Ruby, gesturing to her girlfriend.

Ruby took up position in between Pyrrha's legs. Her slit was richly pink, a slight slice of her pussy visible through the lips. Ruby leaned down and snuck her tongue out to taste along Pyrrha's folds. The tanginess settled on her tongue, making her shiver as she tasted another woman for the first time. Pyrrha groaned softly, her eyes fixed on Ruby.

The piquant flavor made Ruby bolder, dragging her tongue along Pyrrha's slit, licking up more of her juices. As she drank up more and more, it inflamed her desire. Her hand slid from Pyrrha's thigh to her own mound, now beginning to drip. She stroked herself, her thirsty tongue lapping up more cream. Ruby could not help but moan as she sated her thirst, Pyrrha moaning in response at the sound vibrating into her pussy.

The bed shifted, and Ruby felt hands run along her back. Blake had joined the two of them, her mouth now joining her hands, kissing along Ruby's back. Her muscles rolled, reacting to the stimulation. It only encouraged her further, her tongue moving up and flicking against Pyrrha's clit. Pyrrha whimpered, moving her hips, aching for more. Hearing those needy noises made Ruby want to give her more, so she slipped her laving tongue along Pyrrha's clit. It made Pyrrha jerk, squealing, and Ruby repeated the action, producing another groan from Pyrrha. Blake laughed from behind Ruby, enjoying the view.

Satisfied with having tasted her slit, Ruby deftly slipped her tongue inside Pyrrha's pussy. She shivered with delight as she felt those slick walls clutch at her tongue, and she slipped it further inside. Pyrrha's hand came down, and she took a hold of Ruby's hair, wanting to keep her rooted at Pyrrha's cunt.

As if I'd leave.

Pyrrha mewled, grinding her mound against Ruby's tongue. The soft pressure was delicious, so Ruby pushed her tongue as deep as she could, swirling it around. Pyrrha's tight channel felt so wonderful against her tongue.

The bed shifted again, Blake slowly moving along Ruby's body, until she was kissing at her neck, her hands all over Ruby. They moved across her breasts, teasing at her nipples, sliding along her warm flesh.

"Doesn't she taste so good?" Blake whispered at her ear.

Ruby gave her a thumbs-up, not wanting to pull away. Blake understood, chuckling as she continued to kiss at Ruby's neck.

As Ruby continued to move her tongue inside Pyrrha, Pyrrha started to writhe and wriggle. Her back arched, lips parting for her tongue to run along them. She moaned and whimpered at the pleasure building in her cunt. Ruby had to pin her down at the hip as she started to get a bit more unruly, the intense pleasure becoming too much to bear.

Ruby was caught between wanting to draw it out, and wanting to make Pyrrha cum, wanting to return the favor.

"You can make her cum now," Blake said softly, murmuring at Ruby's neck, "We'll have plenty of time to explore each other."

She's right.

The choice made, Ruby slid her own hand away from her slit. Pyrrha's pleasure was paramount right now. Her hand found Pyrrha's clit, and she rubbed gently, the added stimulation enough to make Pyrrha squeal and squirm, Blake having to move up alongside Ruby to help keep Pyrrha pinned.

"I know I should've warned you about this," Blake admitted, "but I wanted to see how you would handle her. She's small, but such a squirmer."

Pyrrha heard her, and giggled, but was made to moan again as Ruby put the heel of her hand down on her clit. She moved it in a circle, increasing the pressure, her tongue still moving incessantly inside Pyrrha's channel.

The dual sensory attack of Ruby's oral administrations and her palm grinding into Pyrrha's clit was too much for Pyrrha to handle. In less than a minute she was groaning, her body tensing, cunt flooding, on the precipice, before a yawning chasm of pleasure.

And then just like that, she tumbled over the edge, whimpering as she came. Her cream rushed out, and Ruby drank it down, lapping at Pyrrha's sex. Her hand moved away from Pyrrha's clit, and she put that hand on Pyrrha's other hip, holding the woman down as her orgasm washed over her. Shivers passed through her overwhelmed body as she began to come down.

Ruby groaned, some of Pyrrha's cum having stuck to her chin and cheeks. Desirous for more of it, she collected it with her fingers and fed it to herself. Blake watched, biting her lip, beginning to stroke at her own slit.

"She tastes so good," Ruby moaned huskily to Blake.

Blake nodded, and her eyes turned to Pyrrha. Ruby followed her gaze, and watched as Pyrrha dragged herself up onto her hands and knees. She crawled over to Blake and kissed her. The two women made out, for a few seconds focusing only on each other.

But then Pyrrha pulled away and beckoned Ruby to join them. She quickly did, and the three woman came together. They kissed, rotating around, so that two were always locking lips and the third was licking and sucking at necks and shoulders.

After a good few minutes of this, Blake and Pyrrha moved together, pushing Ruby down onto her back. They turned her onto her side and maneuvered themselves to either side, Pyrrha in front of her, Blake behind.

Pyrrha leaned in to kiss Ruby, and her hand quickly went to Ruby's mound, questing fingers slipping in between wet lips. Blake also moved, pressing herself into Ruby, her hard nipples piercing at Ruby's back, her hot mouth sucking at Ruby's neck. The two women pleasured her, not giving her any quarter as they kissed and sucked and fingered her. Ruby could barely keep track of whose fingers were where; she only knew that Pyrrha was kissing her, sucking on her tongue, gliding her own against it, and that Blake was leaving little marks along her neck and shoulders, bringing her teeth into the equation. All Ruby could do was lie there and groan, her body being explored and savored by these two women.

They made her cum quickly, working in concert to push her towards the peak of pleasure. And after Ruby recovered, they began again, pushing her towards another orgasm.

It was so close, so close, Ruby's cunt so hot and wet, her body being touched and teased, her moans muffled by Pyrrha's mouth on hers.

And then came a knock on the door, and through Ruby's lust came the memory of her request of the desk clerk. She quickly shoved Blake and Pyrrha away from her, their confused faces watching as she dashed to the door. Her hand was on the handle, about to turn it, when she remembered that she was naked.

"Who is it?" Blake asked from the bed.

"Don't worry, I got it," she answered, and moved behind the door before opening it.

"Hi," she said sheepishly. The desk clerk raised an eyebrow.

"It's been an hour," she reminded Ruby.

"Yeah, I know, I'm so sorry," Ruby said, "they're not serial killers, I just lost track of time."


End file.
